


Life Can Be Beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Can JD be okayyyyyy, F/M, Fluff, I CANNOT STRESS THE SLUSH MAN, I like the classics, Implied/Referenced Suicide, MY KIDS DESERVE TO BE HAPPY K, MY SLUSHIE SON, Murder, Oh My God, Slushies, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, aaaaah, im a monster, more slushies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Heather Chandler is dead.And J.D. and Veronica had nothing to do with it.





	1. Before They Convinced You Life Was War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my buddy ol pal quinn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+buddy+ol+pal+quinn).



"Heather's dead."

Heather's - Uh,McNamara- voice was a screech in my ears.

On the first day of summer, Heather Chandler was dead.

"What do you mean, Heather's dead?" I blinked, sitting up. My hair stuck to my neck. I slipped a shirt on over my head. 

"I MEAN HEATHER'S DEAD!!!!" 

"I heard that part. I mean, h-how?"

"Somebody- somebody, like, killed her, and...Veronica, can you just puh-lease come over? I..."

"I'm on my way. It's fine."

I hung up and gathered my clothes off the floor. I shoved J.D. from where he was sprawled on the bed.

"Get up. We're leaving."

He groaned.

"J.D."

"No."

"Get up."

"Why?"

I took a deep breath.

"Because Heather's dead."


	2. Yo.....Girl?

They shot her.  
Somebody shot Heather Chandler.  
"Damn." Was the first thing J.D. said. I elbowed him under the table.  
"You kids know anything?" Officer BigMustache said. His tag had a stain covering his name.  
J.D. and I got called down to the police station practically within seconds of the call I got from Heather. Since we knew 'Miss Chandler', we were people of interest.  
Also, any police officer who saw J.D. labeled him as a suspect. They'd probably call him the lead suspect in his own murder.  
"I hadn't spoken to Heather since May." I said. And honestly, it was the truth. After I stopped the Heathers from bullying Martha, I guess we kind of took over the school. I call mutiny! When even Heather McNamara joined the cause, people turned to our side. Kurt and Ram came out as gay. It was sort of awesome, even if J.D. wouldn't stop laughing.   
"You sure?"  
J.D. held up his hands like a cartoon character feigning innocence.  
"We're sure." I sighed, slapping his hands down. He pretended to look hurt.  
We left, and I bumped my nose against his shoulder with a sigh.  
"Evil has been defeated." He whispered, smirking.  
"Not funny. She's dead. Murdered."  
"C'mon, V. It was a little funny."  
"No. No,it was not."  
We snuck out past Heather's sobbing parents.


End file.
